Twelve Years And Four Psychiatrists!
by Edwards-daughterxoxo
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happened in the twelve years that The Doctor 'by accident' left Amelia/ Amy Pond? well, this is what i think what happened in them years. Contains Cocky Teenagers, Swearing, Adult Stuff etc... Rate And Review Please :D
1. Target Hit

**Twelve Years And Four Psychiatrists!**

**Chapter 1 - Target Hit.**

"Yes! Whole one hundred and fifty pounds! This is sooo going towards that drama trip!" Amelia exclaimed as She counted the up her sweet money on my bed. That saying...Money makes you happy. Well it made her happy today until...  
>"Your not going there Amelia!" Aunt Sharon exclaimed as she burst threw the doors taking Amelia's worked money away from her. She made a "Oh' sound as her happiness fell once more.<br>"What?" she shrieked as she leapt up from her bed and followed Her Auntie to the Door.  
>"Your to young Amelia!"<br>"I'm sixteen!" she cried. "I'm classed as an adult!"  
>"Your not! Not in my eyes your not! Your still a stupid child Amelia!" she hissed.<br>"I'M NOT A CHILD!" She screamed in her face.  
>"Yeah, try not biting the psychiatrist for once!"<br>"She was being a bitch." she mumbled.  
>"AMELIA!" her Auntie shouted at her.<br>"Just like you are now then..." she mumbled as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Her Hazel eyes stuck to the floor, until they glimpsed up to see the range on her Aunties face.

SLAP! Amy clutched her face, which now turned a dark pink/ red colour.  
>"You NEVER use them words with ME, AMELIA!" she hissed threw her teeth. Pain tingled all around her cheek. She pulled her hand away to see just a little blood where she backhanded her with her rings and scraped her skin.<br>Sharon walked off slamming the door behind her, taking Amelia's rightful money.

Tears stained Amelia's sore and blood struck face. She knew this day had to come. She raced underneath her bed and took her tatty suitcase and started to fill it with Clothes, Make-up, toiletries etc but then it came to a point where all her raggedy Doctor stuff couldn't fit in her case. She emptied it all out and placed every item, cartoon, poster, clothes, doll etc in her case which left little room for her clothes.

Even though Amy had turned to Make-up, hair straighter's and boys. She still believed in him. Every second she believed that he was going to come for her. Burst in like some sort of hero ( bit like superman or spiderman or batman or...Or...him) and say something on the lines of 'Come with me Amelia, we'll eat fish fingers and custard till are hearts contempt' and they'll run off together. Even 9 years and 3 psychiatrists couldn't but her off these thoughts. She couldn't leave all her things behind. Sharon might crush them, like every childhood hope she had or ever dreamt of having.

"Oh well..." she mumbled at the spread clothes all over the floor, before she shoved her yellow Wellington boats over her dirty black skinny jeans. Finally she headed to get her yellow rain coat and placed it over her red jumper and fastened the black buttons up.

She was ready for the out doors. Just one tiny winy set back. Where was she meant to go? And how was she going to get down without Aunt Sharon noticing.  
>Her eyes flickered to the windows after some time to think. Even though it was stupidly dangerous because the white gates that ran up the wall will be covered in wet hammering rain and it might not even take her weight.<br>It was either that or digging a tunnel with her tweezers.

Taking the first option. She heaved the window up and looked down.  
>"Holy Shit..." she mumbled. Taking a step back. "No, Amelia, you have to do it." she persuaded herself. She picked up her suitcase, shoved her hood attached to her rain coat over her fiery red straight hair and climbed out of the window.<br>The gate rattled as she climbed lower and lower. At one point her heart came out of her skin when footsteps up to Amelia's room got louder and louder.  
>"Amelia!" Her Auntie Called. "That's the 20th time i've shouted Dinners ready!" she shouted as she stomped her way up them flights of stairs.<br>"It's like talking to a brick wall." The sound of thunder clapped as she started to race down the gate.

_**Amelia v Sharon**_

"On more step..." she muttered. Her pinkie toe touched the ground and suddenly she knew she was safe. Mud splattered as she landed on her Aunties best flowers and destroyed them all.  
>"Amelia!" her Auntie called from Amelia's window. The wet girl stared up at her Aunties furious face as she got pounded by rain. But she Smirking. Something in her brain must have triggered Amelia to shout up.<br>"Suck on that biatch!" before she flipped her off and ran like hell with her suitcase.  
>"As soon as you get back you are soo dead!" she screamed. Her voice echoed around the small town of Leadworth.<p>

She hated Leadworth and her Auntie. Two things that she'll agree on. She wanted to go back to Scotland. With her parents...

Running down the pavement, she look like a drowned rat, her hood had come of letting the freezing rain hit her and more prone to get hit by lightening.  
>She panicked as the black night drew in. She raced past the Post office which was shut and the Duck Pond all the way to the house.<p>

She skidded past the house then turned to race up the driveway. Cars in always a good sign, she thought as she approached the house.  
>Slamming the door down with her fist was the best way to get their attention. Her wide eyes stared at the knocker on the door. She just hoped and hoped and hoped.<p>

"Argh, Amelia!" Her boyfriend, Rory Williams exclaimed. Clearly in shock.  
>"Rory!" she smiled. "Can I stay here for a while?" she asked as she lifted up her suitcase.<br>"Runaway /an escapee, hey?" He asked as he let her in, taking the suitcase of her.  
>"Sorta like that." she answered, Rory lifted his eyebrow at her as he placed her case by the stairs.<br>"Ok, ok. It is a lot like that." she shook her hair, like the way a dog did when they just came out from a dirty lake or the clear sea. Rory laughed as he got splattered by drops of rain.  
>"Amelia!" he laughed in happiness. She giggled at his response.<br>She had threw her boots in the corner letting her pink fluffy socks threw she had hung her coat up on the banister to let her bright red jumper to leap out. She grinned at Rory with eager eyes. He grinned back until...

"Oh My God." his smile. Wiped off his face in an instance.  
>"What?" she asked as her smile wiped of her face. Her eyes widened.<br>He's noticed. That all she could think.  
>"Your face?" He asked as he walked slowly to her. She cowered as she covered her cheek. Her thoughts were right.<br>"It's nothing." She lied.  
>God it killed like hell. It still stung. It burned like Ice. So physically cold it hurt.<br>"Let me look." he sighed as he placed his hand on her. She removed her hand slowly to let threw the cut of her skin and the redness.  
>"Oh Amelia." he sighed as he touched it. She whimpered as she gazed at his eyes.<br>"Oh Amelia yourself." she snapped at him as she pulled away.  
>"Go get dry, towels are upstairs. I'll get you some food." he told her.<br>"Thanks. Oh if my Auntie Calls...Tell her I'm not here, I don't know what she'll do to me once I get back."  
>"Why?" he asked.<br>"Tell ya in a min." she replied as she hoped up the stairs.

10minutes later...  
>"Amy, can I come in?" Rory asked as he tried to balance a bacon sandwich with a glass of full fat coke on his leg.<br>"Yeah." she answered. He walked in to see that her hair had gone into sexy natural curls and her black mascara had ran from her eyes.  
>"Oh cheers!" she exclaimed as she chomped into her bacon sarnie. Rory just smiled. He totally wanted her...To be happy. You lot are sick if you thought he wanted to get into her pants... Ok only a little bit he did.<br>"Best sarnie ever!" Amelia exclaimed whilst she munched away.  
>"Thanks." it only to about 5minutes for Amelia to neck all that coke and eat that sandwich.<br>"Thanks for the food and the towels and letting me in." she smiled.  
>"No probs, besides it's Saturday tomorrow, a whole day of being Lazy." Rory answered.<br>"So why couldn't I tell your Auntie you were staying here?" He wondered.  
>"Well its a long story..." Amelia cringed.<br>"We have mostly all night."

"Ok, she took my money for the drama trip to london, all £150. She called me a child and i couldn't go. Then I called the psychiatrist a bitch, then her. She got all pissy and backhanded me. She stomped off taking my Money, so I packed my suitcase, then I took everything out then repacked it. I climbed down that gate thing outside my window. She saw me at the bottom. I stuck my finger up at her, called her a biatch she told me if I come back I'll be dead, so I ran off...past the post office, the duck pond and to your house, I knocked on the door and you opened. I came in, dried my hair, you gave me a sandwich and a glass of full fat coke and here we are having this conversation." she said all In one breath. She gasped.  
>"You flipped your auntie off?" Rory shouted in shock.<br>"Shhh!" she shushed him. "Yeh."  
>"AHAHAHAHA!" he snorted.<br>"Glad it's funny, but now I'm regretting it.." she sighed.  
>"She did deserve it." she grinned with him. He placed his hand on her Thigh she looked at him like 'eepp and eekkk.' at the same time.<p>

-Definition of Rory Williams:  
>Age 16, Nerdy teenage boy, with lack of friends. Loves sciene-y stuff. Lives In Leadworth. Loves Amelia Pond.<p>

-Definition of Amelia Pond.  
>Age 16 teenage Girl, with lack of friends, sent to 3 psychiatrists in the past nine years with fail. Lives in Leadworth. Loves Rory Williams.<p>

Do I know where this is gonna lead? Amelia asked herself over and over again.  
>Amelia, vital words from the brain itself. Don't do anything stupid like, edge backwards or stare at him like he's part human part cabbage, like your doing now...<br>"Rory?" I asked part confused and shocked. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What did I say Ameila? Don't do Anything stupid!  
>"Sorry." he said defensively as he shot back.<br>"No, it's ok, it's my brain." she told him as Amelia placed his hand back on her thigh.  
>"Your brain?" he said utterly confused.<br>"Yep my brain, it cant supply me with words... Let it kick in." Amelia laughed. Rory smiled at her as he sorted out his strawberry blonde hair and his grey eyes gazed at her nervously.

"Ok it's kicked in." she smiled. "It's sending me words...It's saying..." dramatic pause. "Kiss...Kiss Me." she nodded then look at him. Rory leaned in to Kiss her, there lips met and then he pulled away. Noses touching each others, Amy rapped her pale hands into his soft hair...Rory's cupped her face softly as they snogged.  
>Mighty difference between Kiss and Snog...As Rory found out.<p>

"Wake up sleepy head!" Rory shouted as he pulled the covers of her. She whimpered as she curled up into a ball, half asleep, half not asleep.  
>"Nooooo!" Amy moaned.<br>"Yeeessss!" Rory copied "Get up sleepy head."  
>"What time is it?" she asked stupidly tired as she yawned.<br>"Time for you to get up!" He answered. "It's 11'o clock."  
>"Too early let me sleep." she moaned.<p>

"Hey look! No... it can't be..."  
>"Can't be what?" Amelia moaned.<br>"It's the Raggedy Doctor!" he exclaimed. She raced out of the bed and stared at the people below the window. She frowned.  
>"RORY!" she moaned as she began hitting him softly.<br>"What? Oh sorry my bad." he laughed as he guarding himself threw the punches.  
>"You know what I declare?" Amelia Asked.<br>"What?"  
>"Pillow fight!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the nearest pillow. And thwacked Rory with it, over the head, he dodged it impressively and raced to grab a pillow.<br>"Eepp." Amelia let out before she raced around the bed shouting 'I'm a girl, you can't hit me! I'm a girl!' she leaped on the bed watching Rory with playful pup eyes.  
>"Good Job your not then." Rory scarastically answered. Amelia's face dropped at his comment.<br>"Oh your paying for that." she laughed slash being serious. Aim...Fire! She lobbed her pillow at his head. Target hit.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Amelia laughed until she got hit in the head.  
>Target Hit. Her face dropped as Rory laughed with her as he went to sit on the bed. Out of puff, he really needs more time out side...<p>

"Rory..." she sighed as she lay down on the bed.  
>"Yeah." he answered as he lay by her. Amelia lent on the Rorillow (Thats crossed between Rory and a pillow.)<br>"Do you think he will come back?" she sighed as she looked at him.  
>"Some day...Some day he will." he said comfortingly as he began to stroke her wacky morning hair.<p> 


	2. We're Partners In Crime

**Twelve years and four psychiatrists!**

**Chapter 2- We're partners in crime.**

**Age: 13**

"To the Heads office!" Amelia's math teacher yelled at her.  
>"But!" she yelled back.<br>"Go! Now!" The Teacher gritted threw his teeth before he slammed the door in her face. BOOM!  
>Amelia cursed school and every buggering school teacher in this buggering school. She sat forcefully on the chairs outside the headmasters office. She blew her hair out of her face as her eyes wondered around to see that boy from her year. Rory Williams, sitting opposite her. Well she thought it was Rory. She had seemed to drift away from Rory these days. He was a Usually quite and nerdy person... well more like a silent geek plus he was a 'none violent' guy. Why was he here?<p>

"Rory? What you doing here?" I asked him, his scared eyes shot up looking at me. He pointed to himself, I nodded as I snorted.  
>"Walked of from P.E, you?" he answered.<br>"Slapped that Mandy Rodgers, she was being a cow like usual." Amelia replied. "Just if you couldn't remember, I'm Amelia." she grinned as she Gave him her pale hand.  
>"I know, you're in my science, English, drama, art, I even sit by you in geography." he said as he took her hand and shook it warmly.<br>"Oh yeah." she realised.  
>"But if you didn't know, I'm Rory Williams."<br>"I did." she answered with a giggle.

"So why did you slap her?" Rory asked as he sat by her.  
>"She said that the Raggedy Doctor didn't exist!" she said in disbelief.<br>She knew he was real. Nobody had to believe her, the only thing that counted was that she believed and she knew.  
>"What an freak!" Rory exclaimed. "Well, I believe you. I think he's real too." he smiled.<br>"See! She doesn't know what she's dealing with!" Amelia told Rory as she put more force on the word 'she'. Rory rolled his eyes.  
>"What happened to us Rory? we've drifted away." Amelia sighed.<br>"I don't know, I think we've grown up." he sighed along with her.  
>"I don't like growing up." She admitted.<br>"Me either, but we have too. We don't have a choice." he interlocked and unlocked his fingers as he waited to be seen. Amelia rapped her hair around her pinkie. A feeling of guilt rose into her stomach.  
>"I'm going to be in sooo much trouble." She moaned as she clutched her tummy. "I don't feel like going home."<br>"Then where are you going to stay?" he asked her...  
>"I'm not." she grinned as she elbowed the fire alarm. The glass shattered and the bell rung widely.<br>"Quick, RUN!" she shouted as she leaped from her seat and took Rory's hand.  
>"Wait!" Rory said as he got dragged by Amelia through the corridors of the school.<p>

"Get back!" Amelia hissed at him. They hid behind the corridor wall. Breathing heavily, as they watched the teachers walk by.  
>Amelia and Rory raced the opposite way and she barged threw the door reading 'Girls'. Amelia was pulled to a holt.<br>"Amelia I can't go in there!" Rory told her.  
>"Nobody's gonna be In there!" Amelia answered as she pulled him in there. To her surprise, one of the teachers were in there.<br>"Shit." Amelia and Rory mumbled. She stood tall as she stared at them.  
>"Reverse!" Amelia shouted as they raced away. They raced to the front yard were there teachers, friends and classmates were waiting for the two. Bursting through the doors everyone looked. They legged it to the gates.<br>"STOP THEM!" the teacher shouted.  
>"AMELIA!" Rory shouted from behind her.<br>"HURRY UP!" She exclaimed as she ran back to Rory, grabbed his arm and ran with him once more.

She was so close to freedom, she could taste it dancing on her Tongue. The teachers chased after the duo. There feet slapped the ground as they tried to run away from the guard dogs. The children chanted 'Run forest run' all in different times. It felt like running away from the cops. They raced out of the gates and everyone clapped and cheers except the teachers of course. They kept chasing them.

"Under here!" Rory said as he crawled on the floor. Amelia copied on the opposite side of the car. Dragging themselves underneath, it felt good to have a rest.  
>"Where did they go?" The deputy head hissed. They gathered by the driveway where they have hidden. Rory covered his mouth so they didn't hear him. They watched eagerly.<br>"We don't know." There English teacher answered.  
>"Call their parents." She hissed as they walked away to get back to early morning maths.<p>

The pair stayed at underneath the car for a good half an hour after they left, y'know... just in case.  
>"Why did i have to get drawn in with all of that?" Rory moaned to himself as he dragged himself from the car.<br>"Oh you didn't have to come with me. You just joined in. We're partners in crime." Amelia answered as she did the same thing. She got up, cleaned her uniform and walked away. Rory chased after her.  
>"What's happening now?" Rory asked as they walked down the pavement.<br>"I might go the park, or the shops. Might get a raspberry ripple ice cream. I'm not sure. You?"  
>"I'm certainly not going home."<br>"Same here."  
>"Amelia? You wanna catch up? I mean we haven't talked in...what a month maybe two?" he told her.<br>"Yeah, I'll like that." she grinned as they waddled down the street, shattered from the police chase.

"This is what I said 'You don't know he real or not but in my eyes he is' and then she whined 'He's just as mad as you then.' and that's when I slapped her." Amelia explained as she swung lightly on the swing Rory let a slight laugh as he listened to her story.  
>"She Totally needs it! She things she's so big!"<br>"I know!" Amelia agreed with Rory. They swung side to side talking, laughing, they looked so 'normal' together.  
>"I've like today Rory..." Amelia admitted,<br>"We got sent to the headmaster, We got chased outta school, we hid underneath a car now were swinging in the park...Yeah, I've liked it too." he grinned.  
>"Then we could be friends again." Amelia smiled as she stopped swinging.<br>"Yeh, I'll like that." Rory grinned back.  
>"Friends?" Amelia asked as she held her hand out. Rory stopped swinging and took her hand.<br>"Friends." the Nerdy 13year old replied as he shook her hand hard.


	3. Like Jaws

_Twelve years and four psychiatrists!_

_Chapter 3 – Like Jaws_

_Age- 11._

"Bet there's Sharks in there." Amelia pointed out as the cold British sea of Blackpool touch her feet. The sun shone proudly on the duo, there was no breeze, no rain nothing, not even a cloud in the sky. Just the hot sun. Rory gulped hard.  
>"You sure? No it's too cold, they'll die."<br>"Nope, big sharks, Like Jaws." she said as she looked out. Her long Ginger hair up in a high pony tail. "Dom, Dom, Dom ,Dom, Dom, whawhaaaaa!" Amelia tried to shout the jaws theme tune, even though she hasn't seen the movie, just heard of it from the weirdo's in her class.  
>"Amelia!" Rory moaned. The brave Scottish girl leaped into the water, splashing and all. Rory watched her. The salty sea up to her chest, she stared back at her.<p>

The beach was packed with tourists, sunbathers and localists all wanting a tan or just wanted to cool off. Parents sunbathed whilst there kids made sandcastles, searched for buried treasure or played in the sea.  
>"Come on Rory!" She shouted as she tried to splash him.<br>"Nope." he refused. Amy glanced at him.  
>"AHHHH!" she exclaimed as she pretended to get eaten. "Help Me Rory!" she shouted as she went under the murky water.<br>"AMELIA!" he exclaimed as he pounced like a lion into the water to save her, his Best Friend in the whole wide world!  
>Amelia Came up gasping.<br>"Gosh, that's cold!" she exclaimed as she gave a little shudder.  
>"So you weren't being eaten by a shark?" Rory said dumbly.<br>"No." Amelia answered her hair dripping.  
>"Did you feel that?" Rory asked her.<br>"Yep." she answered scared, then again something brushed her ankle then Rory's. They both looked at each other in terror.  
>"SHARK!" They both screamed as the tried to swim back to the shore, quickly. It failed terribly.<p>

After 2 minutes of desperation, they have left the sea, chasing back to Rory's Mum and Amelia's Auntie.  
>"There's a shark in the sea!" Rory exclaimed as he sat by his mum.<br>"Yeah, it touched us!" Amelia shouted as she snatched her little Mermaid towel off her Auntie.  
>"Are you two sure?" Her Auntie asked. "It wasn't just some sea weed?"<br>"EEEWWWW!" Amelia Exclaimed. "The Sea Weed, EW!" Rory sniggered as his mum ruffled his hair.  
>"Mummmm..." he whined as he Moved to Amelia.<br>"What sweet?" His mum replied.  
>"Don't do that!" he moaned back.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because!"<br>"Because your with Amelia, oh right..."  
>"Mummmm..." Rory moaned once more. Amelia giggled lightly.<br>"Right. I'll leave you be." His mum answered.  
>"Let's go on the Rocks!" Amelia exclaimed as she raced towards the rock pools with her abandoned bucket. Rory shot up and followed.<br>"You two be careful!" Rory's mum shouted to the pair. Rory shouted back a 'yes mum' before running in the sand.

About 10minutes later...  
>"What about this one?" Rory asked as he took the broken black shell and showed it to Amelia.<br>"No," she sighed. "It has to be full, no broken bits of it." she told him, Rory threw the shell over his shoulder, it landed with a plop in the rock pool.  
>"Arh, that's a nice one." she told Rory as she hoped down the Rocks.<br>"Amelia! No there wet!" he exclaimed but it was too late. She had already found herself On one of the Rocks. In pain where she had just slipped.  
>She screamed the loudest scream that could ever to be screamed in the whole wide world.<br>Her bucket full of neat and clean shell's had got lost on her fall, but now she didn't care, she was in that much pain, she began to cry, weep intact. She's a brave girl, it took some pain to knock her.  
>Rory stepped carefully towards her. He helped her up, but to his horror, her left wrist had gone up like a ballon, it was all purple and puffy. She cradled it as she screamed. People started to gather.<br>"Amelia!" Her aunties voice cried to her. "Are you ok?" Amelia replied with a panic 'No' as she breathed heavily. Her Auntie pushed Rory aside, letting her see her wrist.  
>"Your going the hospital." Auntie hissed as she snatched her opposite wrist and dragged her back to the car. Rory and his mum followed.<p>

"Like I want to spend the rest of the day in Blackpool's hospital." Her auntie hissed under her breath. "It's a lovely day and I'm stuck here because of you."  
>Now Amelia had been taking Pain killers which had taken the pain away for a little bit. She sat in her White and Blue striped<br>Swimming costume as she grasped her hand, not letting anyone touch it. Her cheeks marked with fallen tears and her eyes puffy. Bruises had formed on her back and the back off her legs where she hand hit the ground.  
>Amelia sat there gazing into thin air, trying to ignore the pain booming from her wrist. She was also trying to ignore her Aunties comments.<br>She's right... She thought. I have ruined everyones day.  
>Rory, who sat next to her, stared at her swollen wrist. It must have been broken. He thought. Or it must have been alien, yeah alien.<br>"Miss Amelia Pond. Please go to Ward 3. That's Miss Amelia Pond please go to Ward 3, thank-you."  
>All there heads snapped up.<br>"Come on Amelia!" her auntie snapped as she shot up. Amelia waddled behind her, with Rory and his mum.

"So you've got a break In your wrist Amelia. Your Gonna need a cast. So what colour would you like?" The Doctor asked her like she was thick.  
>"Blue. Light blue." she answered him.<br>After an hour, her light blue cast was done and they could go home.

The drive was quiet. Rory had fell Asleep, faced pressed up against the window, like some mutant monster, just like Amelia...Except tears were escaping her eyes.  
>She dreamt of the Raggedy Doctor. Coming for her. In his dark blue, borrowed, new and old police box, surposidley to be a timemachine, taking her to numbers of different planets. Green one's, blue ones, yellow ones, red ones maybe even Rainbow ones. Who knows what's out there...But the Doctor was going to take her to all of them and beyond.<br>Amelia would cook him Fish fingers and custard whilst she sat down and eat her rasberry ripple ice cream like every dream she's had about him.  
>But her dream wasn't that simple.<p>

-Amelia's Dream.  
>"Oh look here, you've broken your wrist." he said as he grabbed her cast, she winced a little as she watched the Doctor glow a blue light on it.<br>"Oh that's spacey-wacey...Timey- wimey." he said as he dropped her arm... She let out a slight 'Yelp' before He raced to his magic Box in a flash, with little Amelia chasing after him. Asking him where he was going...he just replied with 'Spacey-Wacey' or 'Timey-Wimey'. He hopped to the side of his blue box and hissed.  
>"You can't come Amelia Jessica Pond."<br>"Why?" she said hurt.  
>"Your wrist. Your not fit to go time Travelling."<br>"No, I am!" she answered but he was gone. And as quick as he got there he was gone. The blue box vanished with him and all her dreams.

She woke up panting in the car. She gazed around to see she was in the car. She turned to the Left to see Rory. Asleep.  
>Boring Rory. She thought as she gazed at the passing cars on the other side of the motorway<p>

But how every boring Rory is. He's always there for her. No matter what. He's always there for her. Rain or sun...He looks after her. 


End file.
